Bulgaria
Tengri (469-864) Chalcedonist (864-867) Orthodox (867-1908) Secular (1908-present)|culture = Bulgarian|tech_group = Eastern (469-1396, 1878-1908) Western (1908-present)|government = Steppe Nomad (469-1100) Feudal Monarchy (1100-1396) Constitutional Monarchy (1878-1946) Socialist Republic (1946-1971) Socialist State (January-August 1971, 1990) Presidential Republic (1990-present)|rank = Kingdom|tag = BUL|development = 32 (Fall of Rome) 76 (Rise of Islam) 61 (Charlemagne) 176 (The Old Gods) 192 (Holy Roman Empire) 132 (The Third Crusade) 162 (The Mongol Empire) 197 (The Mongol Invasion) 64 (The Hundred Years War) 77 (The First World War) 70 (The Second World War/Cold War/Fall of the USSR) 72 (Present Day)|capital = Borisoglebsk (467) (on first formation in 469) Azov (286) (following the expansion in modern Ukraine as nomadic tribe-681) Silistra (159) (681-893) Tarnovo (150) (893-968) Sofiya (1765) (968-1018) Tarnovo (150) (1185-1393) Vidin (2603) (1393-1396) Sofia (1765) (1878-present)}} Bulgaria first appears in 469 located on the steppes of modern day Russia. After the split and collapse of Rome, the Bulgarians move into the Balkans (Thrace) after a successful war against the Byzantine Empire in 680; thus establishing the modern Bulgarian homeland. Bulgaria and Byzantium will fight back and forth over Thrace for centuries until Ottoman conquest of Bulgaria (1396) and Byzantium (1453). After centuries of Ottoman rule, Bulgaria finally gains its independence in 1878. During the First World War, Bulgaria was a part of the Central Powers (composed entirely of Germany, Austria-Hungary, The Ottoman Empire, and Bulgaria) and entered the war on 14 October 1915 against the Allied Powers. Later during the Second World War, Bulgaria remained neutral until the country joined the Axis (1941-1944). After Bulgaria's defeat on 9 September 1944, the Soviet Union replaced the Bulgarian government (effectively making Bulgaria a Soviet satellite state for years to come), which then led to Bulgaria joining the Allies (Comintern) for the remainder of the war in 1945. Although annexed by the USSR, Bulgaria became a satellite state of the Soviets and was apart of the Eastern Bloc during Cold War until August 1, 1990. Unlike many other nations' violent revolutions towards democracy, Bulgaria had a relatively peaceful and civil transition to democracy when the Communist leader Petar Mladenov officially ended single-party rule and allowed free and open elections. Bulgaria later joined the European Union in 2007. See also: Byzantium, Hungary, Volga Bulgaria, Greece, Turkey, Ottomans, Austria, Germany, Macedonia, Yugoslavia, Soviet Union, Romania, Serbia, Serbia and Montenegro Strategy In 469 In the start Bulgaria is a Steppe Nomad so you should start expanding. Killing Khazaria, Gothia and Avaria is main priority. After this try to ally Sassanids. They are going to be the best guaranty Byzantium would not attack early. After killing the Avaria focus on expanding west taking parts of now day Poland. In a few years Byzantium will continuously get weaker and when you see an opening strike. If you can take out Constantinople Europe will be yours to take. With powerful alley and a hand full of bulgarian cav you can take over the world in a few centuries. Present Day When starting from the Present Day start, bordering Romania, Greece, Serbia, Macedonia, and Turkey, you have many different paths for expansion. Allying with Russia should be your top priority as they will be the main force behind your initial conquests. Macedonia makes for an easy target as they are small and have little to no army (or allies, for that matter). Expanding towards Istanbul and the rest of Turkey opens up a huge area for expansion in the Middle East. Decisions Form Yugoslavia Requirements: * Primary culture is in South Slavic group * Is not the: ** European Union or ** Papal State or ** Holy Roman Empire * Yugoslavia does not exist * Has an administration technology of at least level 76 * Is not a subject nation * Is not at war * Owns the core provinces: Serbia (141), Raska (1827), Zeta (138), Bosnia (140), Zagreb (131), Lika (1826), Hum (139), Dalmatia (136), Donji Kraji (1828) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Yugoslavia * Gain 25 Prestige * Random province in the South Slavic group ** Gain 1 Base Tax * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Bulgarian Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Merchants # −10% Core-Creation Cost Ideas: # Confirm The Bulgarian Boyars: −10% Stability Cost Modifier # Root Out the Heresies: +2% Missionary Strength vs. Heretics # Unity Before Feuds: −1 National Unrest # Reform The Army: −10% Infantry Cost # Reform The Bulgarian Church: +1 Yearly Prestige # Military Flexibility: +10% Morale of Armies # Third Rome: +1 Yearly Legitimacy Ambitions: # +15% Infantry Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Bulgarian countries Category:South Slavic countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Secular countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Western countries Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Socialist Republics Category:Socialist States Category:Presidential Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Central Powers (WW1) Category:Axis (WW2) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Soviet Union Category:European Union Category:Present Day Category:NATO